Love Will Be The Death Of Us, But We'll Die Happily
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: Shane and Michael are sent away to fight vampires in Dallas. But what happens when news comes back to Claire and Eve that Michael and Shane are dead? What do the girls do to be with the ones they love? But are the boys really dead?.. Kind of a depressing one. Set at the start of Bitter Blood. Sorry for the crap summary! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Will Be The Death Of Us, But We'll Die Happily.**_

_Chapter 1_

'I hate you for this, you know?' Claire says with a dull voice. She felt horribly sick and tired from all of the stress from the past few days. She was standing at the towns boarders with Shane. Michael and Eve were a few feet away, probably having the same conversation. Michael and Shane had been told they have to go to Dallas to fight the vampires that Morley has been in charge of. Those vampires have been running riot in town and Amelie says she needs the strongest vampires and humans to put them in line. But of course, Amelie being the absolute spoil sport she is, had to choose Shane and Michael.

'I know.' Shane says in a soft and low voice. He was standing infront of her, holding onto both of her hands tightly.  
'When will you be back?' Claire asks with a twinkle of hope in her eyes. She felt like she was going to burst into tears. She felt as if nobody in the world could be as good as Shane. And now he was leaving her. She felt that she didn't belong here without Shane and Michael.

'Soon. I promise. I'm not leaving you alone for... god knows how long.'  
'I'll have Eve.' Claire says but she knew she wasn't making matters any better.  
'Eve isn't enough.' Shane shakes his head. 'I love you both, promise me you'll keep safe?'

'I promise.' Claire says as she tilts her head towards the ground. She felt her chest become heavy as her throat clogged up. Shane must've realised because he tilted her head back up with the tips of his fingers.

'Hey...' He says softly. 'I have to come back. You made a promise for me, and I promise you that as soon as I get, which I will... I'll marry you.'

She felt her heart break again, the same it did when he told her that he was leaving for a god knows how long to go and battle with furious vamps.

She couldn't hold the tears in any longer. She let them fall down her face, slowly and silently. Her lips began to quiver as she burried her head into Shane's chest. His big arms wrapped around her and held her close. She never wanted to forgive this moment.

'Dude..' Someone says from behind us. Shane turns around, his arms still wrapped Claire's waist. She turned around to see Michael stood behind Shane with his arm around a very upset Eve.

'It's time to go.' Michael nods towards the yellow school bus which was taking them to Dallas. Everybody was already on there, apart from a few people. Amelie was stood at the doors to the bus, seeing everyone off.

Shane turns back around to Claire and rests his head on her forehead. He was looking deeply into her eyes before he brought his lips to her. She savoured the kiss. Really, really savoured it. She didn't care if Michael and Eve and possibly even Amelie were watching. She went for it.

When they both came up for air, Claire felt like she needed more. Needed him more. More than ever. But it was time for him to go, and that was just heart breaking.

'I love you, Claire. So, so much.' Shane says as he kisses her forehead. She wipes at her eyes and nods. 'I love you, too.'

Shane walks over to Eve and wraps his arms around her. Eve began crying all over again as she clutched Shane's t-shirt. Michael came over to Claire and did the same. Claire relaxed against Michaels chest. She cried. She was going to miss them both so much, it hurt already.

'I'm going to miss you so much, Claire Bear.' Michael whispered as he moved a stray piece of hair from Claire's face. She smiled slightly and rests her head against his chest again. 'I'll miss you too.' She says. 'Please...just.. look after Shane. Please?'

Michael untangles his arms from Claire and holds her at arms lengh. 'Claire... you know that I would do everything in my power to look after any of you. Including Shane.'

'I know.' Claire smiles. 'Thanks. Take care of yourself, too.'  
'Always do.' Michael smiles and kisses her hair before walking back over to Eve. Shane comes back and kisses Claire again. Michael had to litterly drag Shane away from her.

Shane turned around to see Claire and Eve holding each other as they watched them go. It hurt Shane and Michael so mich to see them both so... broken. Shane knew he was coming back. He just had to. For them. For him.

When Michael and Shane approached the bus that was taking them out of Morganville, Amelie greeted them with a smile.  
'I trust you both will do an excelent job in Dallas.' Amelie says.  
'We'll try.'  
'Try not getting killed in the process, that would help.' Amelie says with a cold tone.  
'Thanks...' Michael frowns.  
'Go..' Amelie says. 'Take care of yourself. Both of you.'

With that, Michael and Shane got onto the bus and went to sit at the back on their own. They both looked out of the window to see Eve and Claire standing on their own, looking so fragile and vunerable. Shane and Michael knew they were going to see Claire and Eve again. But he just didn't know that they were going to see each other in a whole different life.

**So this is the beginning of my new story. It's going to get depressing and sad and its only going to be a short one but please review and tell me if you want me to carry on :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Will Be The Death Of Us, But We'll Die Happily.**

Chapter 2

_Eve's POV_

The whole atmosphere feels dull without Shane and Michael. It just doesn't feel right at all. The house doesn't have that lively feeling to it anymore and to be honest, neither does my heart.

Although me and Michael have only been married a couple of months, I feel lost without him here. I feel lost when he's going to do some guitar lessons! How am I going to cope when he's going away for months with a chance of dying! I.. I can't even think about that...

And Shane... god, I miss our friendship banter. The way we both acted like brother and sister all the time. I'm going to miss that. I really, really am.

Claire hasn't been the same since they left. She hasn't been going to TPU or to work with Myrnin. Which really isn't like her at all. She sometimes just locks herself in her room all day with her headphones in. I try giving her food but she just says she's not hungry.

It makes it worse that we cant even contact Shane and Michael. Amelie didn't allow mobile phones whilst they are out of town. So how would we know if anything had happened?

It seems like my heart is constantly breaking.

Claire finally came out of her room today for some food. My eyes lit up when I saw her come walking slowly down the stairs. Her hair was up in a messy bun at the top of her head and she was wearing a pair of plain blue jeans and a soft pink tee.

'Hey, CB' I say softly as I give her a warm smile. She just smiles slightly and walks straight past me into the kitchen. I sigh and put my head in my hands. Why cant everything just go back to the way it was? When everybody was happy and most importantly... when Michael and Shane were here!

I sigh and get up from the sofa and walk into the kitchen where Claire was making a drink. I jump onto the kitchen side and kick my legs back and forth.  
'Want something to eat? I could make you some pasta or-'  
'No, I'm fine thanks.' She smiles and sits down on the kitchen table to sip her coffee. Her eyes looked disant and lost.

I bite my lip and jump down from the counter to sit down opposite Claire. She looks down at the coffee jump and findles with the ring on her finger. The ring that Shane got her.  
'Claire...'  
'Hm?' She didn't even look up, she just kept on staring at her coffee. Then the ring.  
'When are you...' I wondered if I should say it or not. 'When are you going back to TPU?'  
Claire shrugs and finally looks at me with a sigh. 'Don't know if I am.'  
'Claire! How many times have we asked you to stay at home for one day and you insist that you HAVE to go to TPU because you can't miss a day! Now you wont go at all!'

'Eve, I just don't feel like going. Like you say, I'm too smart anyway.' She takes a sip of her coffee and tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

'Right, that's it.' I say as I stand up and grab mine and Claire's coats from the rack near the front door. I walk back into the kitchen and throw Claire her coat.  
'W-where are we going?' She asks with a frown as she stands up.  
'We're going to see Amelie. We need to put both of our minds at rest because come on Claire, I know what you're thinking and to be honest, I'm thinking the same thing. We're both scared that Shane and Michael aren't alive but Amelie is going to tell us otherwise so come one.' I shoo Claire out of the front door and towards my car.

'Besides...' I say as I unlock the car. 'It will do you some good to actually see some sunlight.'

When we get to Amelie's office, Bizzie was at the desk filling some paper work. As she hears us enter the room, she looks us and greets us with a smile.  
'Hello, girls.' She says. 'Here to see the Founder?'  
'Yes, urgently.' I say with a stern face. It wasn't that urgent but to us, it really was.  
'Okay,' Bizzie smiles. 'If you would like to take a seat, I shall inform the founder that you are he-'

'No need.' Said a voice from the other side of the room. Me and Claire turned around to see Amelie stood in her queens stance. Im pretty sure she had a spotlight sometimes. The way the light hit her perfectly made her look even more elegent than she already was.

'Claire, Eve. Would you like to follow me?' Amelie says before walking back through the door she came from. I grab Claire's hand and run to catch up with Amelie's fast walking. Vampire walking.

When we get to Amelie's office -which was only down the corridor- she told us to sit in the two seats in the front of her desk. She lowered herself gracefully onto the seat opposite us and put her cold, pale hands on the desk.

'Now, I'm sure I already know what you girls have come for today.' Amelie says.  
'We want to know if Michael and Shane are alright.' I say softly. I didn't want to sound too harsh. That would just piss her of. And you really, really didn't want to piss the Founder off.

Amelie looks down at her soft hands for a moment before sighing and looking up at us.  
'As you girls already know, I sent Michael and Shane out on a very dangerous mission. This is why I sent out the strongest and bravest Morganville residents.'

'So..' Claire says wearily.  
'So...' Amelie stops for a second, looking at us both with soft eyes. 'Michael and Shane were very, very brave.' She shakes her head.

'Amelie..'  
'And strong, very strong.' She was just talking to herself now.  
'Amelie!'  
'Yes, child?'  
'Please! Tell us that they're okay!'  
Amelie's cool eyes locked on mine. Then Claire's. Then after a short few seconds of silence, she finally said, 'I'm sorry. Michael and Shane... they're... they're dead.'

**Sorry for not updating! I've been sooo busy lately! Please review! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Will Be The Death Of Us, But We'll Die Happily.**

Chapter three-We Cant live without you.  
_The following chapter has bits of self harm and suicide near the end of the chapter. Just a little warning :) ..._

_Myrnin's POV_

Why did I even agree to this disasterous option? If Claire found out that I was one of the minions behind this lie, she will befriend me forever for sure. I cannot lose Claire, she is much too precious to me. People say that I am deeply in love with Claire, which I must admit, I am slightly. So this lie may give me what I want, for Claire to move on from the Collins boy and find love in someone else. Possibly a male vampire scientist who may be her boss. Possibly.

It was Oliver's decision. He wanted this. That cold heart of his wanted this lie to be true. He made Amelie agree with him to tell Claire and Eva? Eve? Eve that the love of their lives had died in battle with vampires. Amelie told the girls about the disaster and I didn't dare ask what their reactions were. I darent to think about how much heart break they have right now.

'It was the correct decision, my dear.' Oliver persuades as me, him and Amelie were sat around Amelie's rather messy desk in her office. She was highly stressed at the moment. With the strongest residents of Morganville fighting for the town in Dallas, she has a lot on her hands.

'But it wasn't the kindest.' Amelie says coldly, looking down at her perfect pale hands which were tangled in one another.  
'They both would have got the news sooner or later. Those fools wouldn't survive much longer out there fighting Morley's out of control vermins.'  
'Those 'fools', Oliver, have done a great job in protecting not just the town, but us too. If they found out about what we told Claire and Eve, they wouldn't do anything like this again for us. Who knows when we will need them for in the future.'

'Amelie, my dear.' Oliver leans forward on the desk, leaning his head closer to the Founders. 'Both girls will no longer be worrying about their loved ones. They will now think that they are at rest. It was the right thing to do.'  
Amelie looks at Oliver for a few more seconds before nodding her head. 'I suppose you are right Oliver. Thank you.'

That is when I had had enough. Had enough of Oliver ruling Amelie and Amelie listening to him. It had to be stopped.  
'Amelie, have you gone crazy?!'  
'You're one to talk about crazy.' Oliver mutters as he lowers himself back into his chair. I, however ignored his remark.  
'How much heartbreak did you go through when Sam died?'  
Amelies face dropped completely as she looked at me with sorrow filled eyes. 'Myrnin..'  
'A lot. Thats how much you went through. You loved Sam Glass with all of your heart, and Michael... Michael is Sams grandson! Now you're saying that he is dead!'

'Myrnin.. I... I didn't think of it that way..'  
'Oh please, Amelie, are you seriously going to listen to a fool like him?'  
'I've known her for centurys. I know her. I know the pain she has been through. And that pain.. Amelie... that pain you went through is the pain that both Claire and Eve are having right now. Remember when you were depressed when Sam died? You sat at his grave, cutting yourself and putting silver between the cuts to stop them from healing? That. That is probably what Claire and Eve are feeling.'

'Oh hush.' Oliver says harshly. 'The deed is done. There is no going back!'  
'That.. that is true.' I stare at Amelie for a few seconds, her face was set as she stared at the table infront of her. Her eyes were blank, her expression meaningless. 'I hope you're happy, Amelie.' And with that, I walked straight out of there. I had to go to see Claire. I had to tell her that it was all a lie. They may want to lie as liars but not me. Not to the girl I love and trust the most.

_**Eve's POV**_

Ever since we found out about... about... I cant even say it. They're dead. Both of them. My husband and bestfriend are dead. I couldnt control the pain in my chest. The sickly feeling in my stomach. They died fighting. They died as soldiers. At least they died with bravery and dignity.

Claire's absolutely heart broken. She told me that when we were fighting the draug about a year ago, Shane sort of asked her to marry him. He told her to promise him that she would marry him oen day. Now... now she will never have the chance to marry the man she loved. At least I got to marry mine, but for Claire... she never got that.

She hasnt been eating at all. I try to help her the best I could, through all of the heart break that I was feeling, I really did try. I made her favourites but she still refused. She just cries and cries and cries. I hate to see her so upset and I can't do anything about it.

Seeing her cooped up in her room, balled up under the coverings, sobbing whilst holding one of Shane's hoodies closely towards her chest, it made my heart ache more and more. My head always became heavy when I saw her like that. But this time, when only the side light was on, lighting up a picture of her and Shane, I knew I could never, ever do anything to make it right again.

I walk into her room and up to her bed. She was lay facing away from me, staring at the photograph. She was sobbing uncontrolably with her face stuffed into Shane's black hoodie. I sighed and lifted up the covers. Claire instantly turned her head and as she saw me, she turned back around and burried her head back into the hoodie.

I pulled the covers up to me and put my arms around Claire as I let the tears fall out of my eyes. This.. this is what its going to be like from now on. Tears, grief, guilt. Without Shane and Michael, we both have absolutely nothing.

'CB..' I say through my tears. As I say her name, or nickname, her tears and sobs became heavier. She turned around to me and put her head in the crook of my neck.  
'Eve..' She sobbed. 'Eve I cant do it anymore... I...I can't live without him, Eve!'

That sentence summed but everything I was feeling. I couldnt live without Michael, either. I couldnt do it anymore. The heavy pain in my body was just too much to handle.  
'I know, CB. Its hard. Its really, really hard. I dont know what to do anymore.' I completely broke down as tears took away my make up. I couldnt be the tough one anymore, the positve one. I just couldnt. I couldnt say everything was going to get better, because it wont. It never will get better. It will never be the same.

'I want to be with them, Eve!' The sentence struck me and made my tears stopped running. I sat up to look Claire in the face. There was no sign of her joking.  
'What do you mean?' I say as I wipe my eyes. Probably smearing make up all over my face.  
'I dont want to live with out them both.' She sobs as she holds the hoodie closer to them. 'I just want to be happy again. Be with them.'

I nod slowly. She was right. It would make us both happier to be with the ones we love. But the only way we could do that... the only way would be... death for us.

'I want to be with them too.' I smile softly. Claire smiles and jumps into my arms. I hug her closely to me, never wanting to let her go. She was all I had.  
After Claire stops hugging me, I get up from the bed and run into Michael's room. I grab one of his grey hoodies and put it over my black and pink dress. I run back into Claire's room to see her standing with Shane's hoodie tucked to her chest. 'Put that on.' I tell her. She zips the hoodie up over her baggy black t-shirt and I grab her hand. I lead her to the bathroom and shut the door behind us.

'You really, really want to be with them?' I say, getting short of breath. Claire nods. 'More than anything.'

I smile softly and root through the bathroom cupboards to find what I was looking for. Pills. And a stanly knife. I take a deep breath and hand them to Claire.

'Pills first?' Claire says as she unscrews the cap to the hybroprofen. I nod and hold up the knife. 'This to speed up the process?' Claire nods in return. I sit down on the bathroom floor, facing oposite her. She pours the pills on the floor and hands me some. She gives me thirty five. She has thirty five as well.

My heart was racing at a pace that I could hardly keep up with. What was coming... I dont know if it was going to hurt or if it was going to be pain free. What I did know is that we were finally going to be with the men we loved and who knows, maybe Claire could finally marry Shane.

'You ready?' I ask. My hands were shaking as I brought ten pills up to my mouth. Claire nods and squeezes my hand.

She didnt even warn me. She just put all ten pills in her mouth, swallowed them without any water and then brought another ten to her mouth and swallowed them. I went right after her. There was no turning back now. Claire was finished before me. She really did want to be with Shane and Michael.

I had to have water to wash them all down but when I did, I already felt dizzy. Claire was crying hysterically as she cut her wrists with the stanly knife. After her wrists were pouring in blood, she lay down on the floor and clung her hands around Shane's hoodie.

I did the same as her and lay down next to her. Her hand was in mine. We were looking into each others eyes. We were going to be happy again. We were going to be with the ones we love. We were going to ... going to... going to die...

**Sorry its kind of depressing and... a bit full on. I just wanted to get the fact across that the girls really were depressed and they really couldnt live without Shane and Michael. I did say that this story was going to be depressing ;) Please review, it means a lot! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Will Be The Death Of Us, But We'll Die Happily**

Chapter 5-Im coming Claire

_Myrnin's POV_

I was taking a short journey to the Glass House to inform Claire and Eve that what Amelie and Oliver said about their loved ones dying in Dallas was a false alarm. I hate Amelie for doing this. Oliver has made her so horrid and untrustworthy. I cant trust her with anything anymore.

I have known Amelie for years and ever since Oliver came into the picture, Amelie has become so shelfish. I never thought she would do something like this to Claire. To anybody. She knows how she felt when she lost Sam. She should know the pain that she is putting Claire and Eve through. How could she do it?

After running over mailboxes and maybe a few cats I finally got to the porch of the Glass house. Being the gentleman I am, I knocked three times. After the third, I got impatient. Somebody always answered the door on the second knock without a doubt. Why were they taking so long? Claire always rushed to see who was greeting them at the door.

I hesistated for a long moment before walking into the house. I felt like an intruder but I had to. I thought I wouldnt be able to because of the house protection but it somehow let me in without an invitation. It may have been the house's way of telling me something was wrong.

I looked everywhere down stairs for the girls. I shouted them a few times. If they werent in the house, where on earth would they be? I walked towards the front door to get back into my car till I realised that they could be sleeping upstairs.

I went up. I know it was incredibly rude of me to do so but I had to make sure they were both alright and more importantly I had to tell them that Michael and Shane were most perfectly alive.

No sign of them in Michael's room. And as I walked into Shane's, I was just greeted with a total mess and a strange smell. I shut the door instantly. I checked Claire's room, it was perfectly tidy but the bed was ruffled. They werent in there.

The bathroom door was shut, maybe one of them were in there? I knocked a few times. Wondering if one of them were having a bath. As I got no answer, I walked straight in.

My head went dizzy at what I saw. The blood. The amount of blood was extraudinarily appetising. I had to control myself... because the girl that has been my assistant for years and her best friend was on the bathroom floor... dead. No heartbeat. Not breathing.

**Shane's POV**

Everythings been really hetic in Dallas. Fighting. A lot of fighting. No sleeping. Which kills me. Shane Collins likes and needs his sleep. But I cant get it when I have a crazy vampire at me every second.

They are nothing like the Morganville vampries. No way. The morganville vampires actually have sense. I actually appriciate them right now and I feel like when I come home I want to give every one of them a huge hug.

But they want to kill us. A lot of the people from Morganville has been killed. It hurts to see that. They are people I know. Some I used to go to school with. Some I just see in the super market and smile at. They're dead. They were killed by these beasts. Well, more the reason to kill them.

I cant stop thinking about Claire. And Eve. I miss them both so much. I wonder what they are doing. Eve's probably painting Claire's nails right now, telling her that shes beautiful and has amazing cuticles. Claire's probably telling her everything about our sex life but right now, I dont care.

I love her and want to be with her. When I get back home to Morganville, I know what Im going to do. Ive put it of long enough now. Im going to propose. I have the ring in my drawer, ready. I just havent got the guts. But being away from her for this long has broken me and shown me that I cant live without her. Thats why Im going to make her my wife.

The amazing news is that Me and Michael can come home in a few days. The chief says that he wont need our assistance anymore so we can be escorted back to Morganville. Just the thought of seeing Claire makes my stomach turn in an amazing way.

Im coming Claire, we can be together.

**Sorry its so so short! I had to rush it :( Please review!  
Also... if you read my story 'A New Beginning' I drew a picture of Alyssa, Sophia and Justin! Im not sure how I can show all of you but if you have twitter, search for 'MorganvilleFan' and follow me, the picture of the drawing is on my twitter page! Please tell me what you think of it! xxx**


	5. 3 MONTHS LATER!

**Love Will Be The Death Of Us, But We'll Die Happily.**

Chapter 5

_Michael's POV _

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

I couldnt wait to get back into Morganville! Wow, I never thought I would say that. But I really cant. Being in Dallas for months, fighting everyday is actually extremely tiring and sometimes boring.

I couldn't wait to get Eve back into my arms again. I've missed her so, so much these last couple of days its been unreal! We've been gone for about 6 months. We were supposed to be back earlier but things got ugly in Dallas so we had to stay. But now we were coming home and man, I couldnt wait.

The girls must have been going crazy without us. Or knowing Eve, she would take it as an opportunity to have endless girly fun with Claire. Like going to a spa or going to get their hair and nails done. Thats what girls do, right?

The plane had been delayed for 2 hours and finally me and Shane were buckled in on the flight back home. Shane had missed Claire like crazy! I missed her too, but Claire is all Shane talked about for the whole six months. All I got was 'Im going to ask Claire to marry me when we get back.' Dont get me wrong, that's amazing and I couldnt be happier for them both but it was down my ear the whole time. I just couldnt wait to see Claire's face when he gets down on one knee.

Shane isn't the type of romantic guy, not from what I've seen anyway. But he says he will make it a night to remember for Claire. She deserves it. They both do. And in the meantime, me and Eve deserve some fun to. Which is why I've asked Shane to ask the big question somewhere other than the Glass House. Unless they want to hear the porn soundtrack whilst he tries to be all lovey dovey.

The plane journey was only a couple of hours, but it seemed so much longer. Just thinking about getting back to Morganville made time slow down. I just needed to get home and cuddle on the sofa with my beautiful wife.

The plane landed in Morganville at about 9:00pm. Me and Shane got straight of and headed for the luggage claim. It took about half an hour to get both of our bags, which pissed me of. But we were still heading home to the Glass House in no time.

'God, Im shaking.' Shane mumbles as he looks out of the window into darkness. We were in a cab, so we were both in the back. 'I've waited so long to be back here. Is it weird to say that I've missed this dump?'

'Totally not weird, bro. I've missed it too.'  
'Good.' Shane smirks as he punched me softly in my shoulder. 'Because we aint leaving till I've seen my girls for more than a month.'

We soon parked up outside of the Glass House. Shane paid the driver and I walked straight up to the front door. Funny, there weren't any light coming from the house like there normally was. Maybe the girls were in bed? It was nearly 10, they might have got an early night. Did anybody tell them that we were coming home today?

Me and Shane made our way inside after I unlocked the door. We put our bags down in the hallway and headed for the living room. There was no sign of anyone. All of the electricity was of and everything seemed... odd. Like the house was depressed or something...

'Where are they?' Shane asked as he came up behind me.  
'They're not in here.' I frown. Shane budged past me and heads for the stairs. He runs up them three at a time. When he gets up there, I hear him open and close every single room.

He soon came running down the stairs with a worried look on his face. 'They're not up there either!'

Where the hell were they? I didnt really mind where they were it was just the time of night that bothered me. This was Morganville and if they were wondering the streets at ten at night then they're just begging to be dinner.

'We should call Amelie, she might know where they are.' I tell Shane. He nods but before he could say anything, a cool and calm voice appeared from behind us.

'No need.' I spun around to find Amelie in the doorway to the living room. She stood gracefully in her white gown. Her white hair was up in a perfect bun at the tip of her head.

'I'm already here.' She says as she walks towards us.  
'Nice to see you and all but... why are you here?' Shane asks.  
'I cannot come and thank my soldiers personally when they come back from duty?'  
'Course you can.' I say, before Shane could make any sarcastic comment.  
'But it is not thanks that I am here for, boys.' Amelie says as she looks down at the floor for a moment, then looks back at us.

'I am here to tell you some... tragic news.'

This was started to scare the crap out of me now.  
'What are you talking about?' Shane asks as he looks from me to Amelie. I could tell he was getting freaked out too.

'I think you boys need to sit down...'

**Sorry I havent updated in a while, but I will be updating more frequently! So like I said when I first started writing this story, its going to be really sad and its going to be very 'Romeo and Juliet' based. So please review and tell me what you think :) Thanks for reading x x**


End file.
